Watching Television
by Queen Winkata
Summary: Mai Ding menarik pacar tampannya ke ruang Televisi di rumah mereka berdua. Ada saja polah Mai Ding yang tidak bisa duduk diam. Sampai. . . /"Kalau mengantuk, tidur di kamar sana."/"Aku menonton filmnya kok!"/ Akhirnya keduanya pun tertidur dengan Televisi yang masih menyala. [An Ziyan x Mai Ding] from Like Love movie. BL Stories/BOYXBOY. ONESHOOT


**Summary:**

Mai Ding menarik pacar tampannya ke ruang Televisi di rumah mereka berdua.

Ada saja polah Mai Ding yang tidak bisa duduk diam.

Sampai. . . 

. 

**_"Kalau mengantuk, tidur di kamar sana."_**

 ** _"Aku menonton filmnya kok!"_**

Akhirnya keduanya pun tertidur dengan Televisi yang masih menyala.

* * *

© **Title:** Watching Television ©

**Author:**

 _Queen Winkata_

. 

**Fandom:**

Like Love

**Main** **Pair** **:**

 **An Ziyan**

 **Mai Ding**

.

.

 **Genre:**

 **Romance, Cimit-cimit gimana gitu/?**

**Disclaimer:**

 **All chara belongs to** **Angelina-nim sebagai pencipta karakter mereka,** **themselves and god** **.**

 **This is just my high imagination about this my new OTP –i love the movie and also the actors as well−**

 **Itꞌs NOT real story, oke?**

.

.

 **Warning:**

 **GaJe, OOC** **parah, Berdampak pada kebingungan dan mulas-mulas** , **Slash, BOY X BOY yang intinya ini cerita tentang BOYS LOVE.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

 **Just go to [X]**

**Nb:**

 **Ide membuat fanfic ini berdasarkan dari ide bajret yang tiba-tiba lewat, entahlah akan jadi apa fanfic ini^^**

_Queen Winkata Present ^~^_

* * *

 **Watching Television**

* * *

"Tumben tidak memaksa untuk pergi kencan di luar." ujar An Ziyan sembari menatap kekasih manisnya yang baru saja duduk di sampingnya. Beberapa camilan tertata rapi di atas meja panjang di depan sofa yang ia dan Mai Ding duduki.

Pemuda tampan itu sedikit heran sekarang, biasanya pacar manis nan menyebalkannya ini akan ribut dan memaksanya untuk pergi kencan di luar. Maklum tiap Jumat malam begini biasanya Mai Ding selalu menyeretnya pergi ke sana kemari. Bilangnya sih kencan. Namun yang ada An Ziyan yang terseret kesana kemari menuruti kemana inginnya Mai Ding pergi.

"Hari ini aku ingin di rumah saja, nonton film di TV juga bukan pilihan yang buruk. Kau tidak suka ya?" tanya Mai Ding dengan wajah memelas. Entah kerasukan hantu macam apa Mai Ding ini. Jarang sekali pemuda manis berkacamata ini mau lama-lama berada di dalam rumah apalagi menonton TV.

"Cepat nyalakan TV-nya." titah An Ziyan galak, pemuda tampan itu sepertinya cukup malas meladeni rengekan pacarnya jika ia menjawab pertanyaan tadi dengan tidak suka. Karena Mai Ding yang tengah dalam mode merajuk akan lebih menyebalkan daripada biasanya. Selain teriak-teriak tidak jelas dan merengek sambil menarik bajunya, pemuda manis berstatus kekasihnya itu akan menendang-nendang tubuhnya tanpa ampun.

Cari aman saja dengan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

An Ziyan memang licik (?) 

Mai Ding cemberut karena sadar pertanyaannya tidak di jawab, namun tangan pemuda itu meraih remote TV dan menekan tombol merah untuk menyalakan TV.

Sudah hampir sepuluh kali mengganti channel tapi keduanya belum menemukan tontonan yang pas untuk menemani Jumat malam mereka kali ini.

"Yang ini?" Untuk kesekian kalinya An Ziyan menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda tidak mau. Mai Ding jadi kesal sendiri, pasalnya jemarinya sampai sakit karena capek menekan-nekan tombol remote mencari channel yang sekiranya satu laras dengan kesukaan kekasihnya. Tapi hasilnya, tidak ada yang menarik bagi si tampan An Ziyan. Pemuda berkacamata itu sudah ancang-ancang ingin membanting remote digenggamannya –tanda bahwa tingkat kekesalan Mai Ding hampir overload− , tapi tangan pacar tampannya lebih cepat menghentikan aksi hampir khilafnya itu. "Ck, kemarikan."

Mau tak mau, Mai Ding pun memberikan remote TV yang ada di genggamannya. Kedua mata sipit berbingkai kacamata itu menatap penuh minat kekasihnya yang sibuk memilih channel yang hendak mereka tonton.

 _ꞌJika dilihat dari samping begini, An Ziyan tampan juga ya. Jelas saja, pacarku kan memang tampan.ꞌ_ batin Mai Ding, pemuda manis itu senyum-senyum sendiri sembari terus menatap lekat kekasihnya.

"Masih waras?" tanya si tampan dengan nada sengit, kedua mata itu menatap tajam Mai Ding yang kini memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Berusaha menyembunyikan rona tipis dipipinya, ketahuan mengamati pacarnya sambil senyum-senyum aneh. Sungguh Mai Ding malu sekali!

Si tampan tak ambil pusing dengan kelakuan kekasih manisnya yang memang agak aneh itu. Jemarinya masih sibuk menekan tombol-tombol di remote yang ia pegang, mencari tontonan menarik untuk dirinya dan Mai Ding.

* * *

 **Watching Television**

* * *

Setelah menemukan tontonan yang bagus, kedua manusia beda kepribadian itu duduk manis menyaksikan tayangan yang terpampang di televisi di hadapan mereka.

Kebetulan sekali channel yang mereka tonton tengah menayangkan film Romance dari Korea Selatan. Salah satu genre film favorit Mai Ding. Mai Ding tentu saja langsung antusias menonton.

An Ziyan yang melihat ekspresi gembira kekasihnya tersenyum tipis. Mai Ding akan terlihat sangat menggemaskan dan sangat lucu jika tengah bergembira seperti saat ini. Kebanyakan hal-hal sepele yang membuat pemuda manis itu gembira, seperti dirinya yang memilih mengalah untuk menuruti kemauan Mai Ding contohnya. Itupun Ziyan lakukan sedikit terpaksa karena Mai Ding tidak berhenti merengek. Membuatnya sakit kepala.

Meski Mai Ding tergolong tipe pacar menyebalkan dan berisik, An Ziyan tidak terlalu merasa terganggu dengan kelakuan Mai Ding. Malahan si tampan bersyukur dengan pertemuannya dengan si manis. Selain kakeknya, hanya pemuda berkacamata itulah yang mengerti bagaimana sifatnya yang terlewat cuek dan menyebalkan pula. Ia bisa memahami bagaimana An Ziyan. Tahu jika An Ziyan sedang marah ataupun sedih. Mai Ding selalu berusaha untuk ada disisinya. Dan An Ziyan yakin, jika Mai Ding memang hadir di dunia ini untuk melengkapi hidupnya yang bosan dan tanpa warna ini.

Mai Ding fokus menonton, pemuda manis itu mengambil sebungkus camilan dan membukanya cepat. Camilan itu di dekapnya di dada, supaya memudahkan dirinya untuk mengambil isi camilan tersebut dan memakannya.

Beberapa menit setelah film dimulai, Mai Ding mulai berulah. Awalnya pemuda manis itu duduk dengan tenang di samping An Ziyan yang duduk diam sembari melipat kedua tangannya di dada, ikut fokus menonton. Namun tiba-tiba si manis dengan santainya menarik lengan kiri si tampan dan setelahnya memeluk lengan itu erat. Walaupun sedang memeluk lengan An Ziyan, Mai Ding masih bisa fokus menonton dan menyantap camilannya.

Belum ada 5 menit berubah posisi, kini Mai Ding kembali berubah posisi. Pemuda manis itu melepaskan pelukan di lengan An Ziyan dan beralih mengangkat kaki kanannya ke pangkuan kekasih tampannya itu. Ziyan bahkan tidak terlihat terusik dengan aksi ribut dalam diamnya Mai Ding. Tak lama kemudian kaki kiri pemuda manis itu ikut bertengger di pangkuan kekasih tampannya itu. Bantal kecil yang tersedia di belakang punggungnya kini menjadi objek pelukan Mai Ding setelah menghabiskan sebungkus camilan yang ia makan tadi.

Seolah tidak kehabisan tenaga, pemuda berkacamata itu kembali mengganti posisinya. Posisinya kini berubah menjadi tiduran, dengan paha An Ziyan menjadi bantal untuk kepalanya.

Sejujurnya ingin sekali An Ziyan memarahi Mai Ding. Polah Mai Ding daritadi membuatnya risih, ia mengira kegiatan Jumat malam mereka kali ini akan menjadi sedikit damai dan tenang. Tapi An Ziyan seolah lupa bagaimana kelakuan Mai Ding yang memang pada dasarnya sangat susah diam di tempat.

Pemuda tampan itu mencoba melihat ke arah kekasihnya yang nampak fokus menonton dengan posisi tiduran. Melirik sedikit ke arah Mai Ding yang nampak mengantuk, terbukti dari kedua kelopak mata sipit itu hampir terpejam seutuhnya.

An Ziyan membenarkan posisi duduknya sepelan mungkin, namun gerakan yang baru saja ia lakukan membuat Mai Ding terbangun. Pemuda manis itu menggaruk pelan kepalanya.

"Kalau mengantuk, tidur di kamar sana. Jangan disini." ujar si tampan dengan wajah antara ingin peduli namun terlihat seperti wajah memerintah yang galak. Mai Ding mengabaikan hal tersebut. "Aku sedang menonton! Aku tidak mengantuk kok!"

Melihat respon Mai Ding, si tampan hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. Si tampan kembali fokus menonton tanpa tahu jika si manis yang kini telah berkelana ke alam mimpi.

Ziyan baru sadar ketika selama 10 menit berlalu Mai Ding tidak bertingkah ribut. Pemuda tampan dengan tinggi menjulang itu kembali mencoba mengintip ke arah Mai Ding. Dan ternyata kekasihnya itu benar-benar sudah terlelap. An Ziyan menggelengkan pelan kepalanya. Pemuda tampan itu mengambil perlahan kacamata yang bertengger di hidung mancung kekasihnya. Kemudian meletakkan benda berlensa itu di atas meja bening yang berada tak jauh di depan sofa yang keduanya gunakan.

Dengan lembut jemari panjang milik si tampan menyisir lembut surai hitam milik si manis yang menghasilkan dengungan ala kucing mendengkur dari bibir Mai Ding. Pemuda tampan dengan piercing di telinga kanan itu tersenyum lembut. Ia bahagia dengan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini, bisa bersama Mai Ding dengan restu dari keluarga masing-masing adalah hadiah terbaik dalam hidupnya.

Tidak sia-sia perjuangan keduanya dalam meminta restu dari orang tua masing-masing. Walau harus menerima penolakan dan dipisah secara paksa, perjuangan dengan ketabahan hati itu terbayar sudah.

Dalam hati An Ziyan berjanji, ia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun memisahkan Mai Ding darinya. Tidak akan ia biarkan siapapun yang dengan beraninya mengambil Mai Ding dari sisinya lagi. Ia akan melindungi Mai Ding dengan sepenuh hatinya, ia akan membahagiakan Mai Ding bagaimanapun caranya.

Dengan penuh cinta, An Ziyan membungkukkan badannya dan mengecup pelan kening Mai Ding. Menyalurkan rasa cintanya pada pemuda manis yang masih betah tertidur dengan manjadikan pahanya bantal kepala. Agak lama si tampan melakukannya, dan entah kenapa terlihat sekali jika si tampan ini benar-benar mencintai si manis dengan sepenuh hatinya.

Walau terkadang sikapnya acuh, dingin, menyebalkan dan sering menjahili kekasihnya sendiri, tapi percayalah An Ziyan itu amat sangat mencintai Mai Ding kekasihnya yang manis, terkadang bodoh dan kekanakan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Mai Mai. Selamanya, aku hanya mencintaimu." 

* * *

**Watching Television**

* * *

Televisi berlayar datar dan menempel di dinding ruang TV itu masih dalam keadaan menyala sejak semalam. Volumenya pun tergolong cukup keras. Namun kerasnya volume TV itu bahkan tidak sanggup mengusik tidur lelap kedua pemuda berstatuskan sepasang kekasih yang masih tertidur lelap di atas sofa yang tersedia di ruangan itu.

Terdapat seorang pemuda dengan wajah tampan yang duduk menyandar di sofa dengan lengan kiri dijadikan alas kepalanya dan pemuda manis yang tertidur sembari memeluk pinggang kokoh pemuda tampan tersebut. Si manis membenamkan wajahnya di perut si tampan dengan nyaman. Seolah yang ia peluk adalah benda terempuk yang pernah ada.

Si tampan bahkan tidak terusik dengan gerakan si manis, justru jemari dari tangan kanannya mengelus sayang surai hitam si manis. Membuat si manis semakin nyenyak dalam tidurnya.

Lebih baik kita biarkan pasangan ini menikmati tidur mereka ok? Sepertinya keduanya memang benar-benar butuh istirahat bukan?

* * *

 **Watching Television - END**

* * *

 **Cuap-cuap Queen:**

 **HALO SEMUANYAAAA /tebar duit monopoli/**

 **Queen kembali dengan fiction oneshoot dari Ziyan gege dan baby Mai Mai! YEAAAAY /kibarin kolor mereka/ditabokin Ziyan gege/**

 **Akhirnya bisa nyelesaiin fiction ini juga hehe, walau harus Queen selesaiin ditempat serame ini dengan perasaan was-was sembari imagine dengan foto mereka berdua yang super so sweet dan mengundang perhatian/?**

 **Entah kenapa Queen itu sukaaaa banget sama kedua pairing ini. Foto-foto mereka selama fanmeet itu sosweet bgt. Pengen banget ngawinin mereka beneran masa T^T**

 **Oh ya, Like Love season 3 itu beneran ada gak sih?**

 **Kalo iya kok belum rilis-rilis sih? :(**

 **Njirrr nungguin banget sumpah! Mana ending yang season 2 bikin penasaran setengah mampus. Masa iya Mai Mai bakal jatuh hati ke orang lain/? Kan kesian Ziyan gege.**

 **AAAAAAAA Queen galau berat sama kelanjutan Like Love sumpaaaah /Mai Mai: abaikan bocah gila ini ya readers sekalian/**

 **Sejujurnya Queen lagi pengen tuh buat fiction tapi castnya Kong Chuinan ge sama Huang Lige gitu. Kira-kira bakal ada yang respon gak ya :(**

 **Pengen buat gara-gara liat foto-foto fanmeet mereka gitu. Duh mana pake acara gendong-gendong ala pengantin gitu. Hati dedeq Queen terkenyut masa T^T**

 **Huks tapi belum tau kapan bisa post fiction lagi. Mana sebentar lagi Queen bakalan UTS, tugas masih menumpuk pula. Dan sialnya ide buat ngetik fanfiction itu lagi mengalir dengan lancarnyaaaa /gelendotan di kaki Ziyan gege/**

 **Dosa apa sayaaaah /plak**

 ****

 **Semoga fiction ini bisa membangkitkan imagine manis kalian para shipper dua manusia so sweet ini :)**

 **Queen akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk mengembang biakkan fiction dengan pairing mereka berdua. Biar semua shipper demam dengan mereka berdua! HUAHAHAHAHAHA /dibekep duit sama Mai Mai gege/**

 **Oke cukup sekian cuap-cuap gak penting Queen.**

 **Queen cuman berharap readers-nim menunggu semua fiction-fiction buatan Queen hehehe**

 **Queen tunggu respon kalian yakkk~**

 **Salam kecup nan cintahh untuk kalian semuaaaah**

 **Mind to Read and Review?**

 **See you on other fiction about this couple again~**

 ****

 **Queen Winkata, anaknya An Ziyan sama Mai Ding**

 **Kendal, 2016 October 15**

* * *

 **Watching Television**

 **Mind to Read and Review?**


End file.
